Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (Cartoon Style)
Cast * Roger Rabbit - Himself * Eddie Valiant - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Jessica Rabbit - Herself * Dolores - Lucy Tucci (Home) * Judge Doom - Ralphscoe * Judge Doom (Cartoon) - Globglogabgalab (Strawinsky and the Mysterious House) * Baby Herman - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) * Benny the Cab - Mater (Cars) * Toon Patrol: ** Smart-Ass Weasel - Stratos (Hercules) ** Greasy Weasel - Hydros (Hercules) ** Stupid Weasel - Cyclops (Hercules) ** Wheezy Weasel - Lythos (Hercules) ** Psycho Weasel - Pyros (Hercules) * Marvin Acme - Jonathan Loughran (Hotel Transylvania) * R.K. Maroon - Wreck-It Ralph * Mrs. Herman - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Mickey Mouse - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Bugs Bunny - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Donald Duck - Hamm (Toy Story) * Daffy Duck - Zidgel (3-2-1 Penguins!) * Betty Boop - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) * Bongo the Gorilla - Max (Cats Don't Dance) * Lena Hyena - Chef (Trolls) * Droopy Dog - Herb Overkill (Minions) * Tweety Bird - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Dumbo - Himself * Yosemite Sam - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) * Minnie Mouse - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) * Goofy - Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) * Porky Pig - Brain (Igor) * Tinker Bell - Herself * Shoes - Themselves * Teddy Valiant - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Scenes * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 2 - Hollywood 1947 * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 3 - Public Transportation System * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 5 - Patty Cake * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 6 - Scene of the Crime * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 7 - Tadashi Finds Roger * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 8 - Toon Patrol * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 10 - Jessica's Plea * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 12 - Shave and a Haircut * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!" * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 14 - Mater the Tow Truck * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 15 - The Connection * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 16 - Ralph Gets Shooted * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 18 - Tadashi Finds Chef * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 19 - Ralphscoe Makes Mater Crash * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 20 - Ralphscoe's Plan * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 21 - Tadashi sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 22 - Tadashi and Ralphscoe Fight * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 23 - Tadashi's Toon Enemy * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 24 - Jonathan's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Part 25 - End Credits Gallery Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5446.jpg|Roger Rabbit as Himself Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as Eddie Valiant Jessica Rabbit.png|Jessica Rabbit as Herself Lucy look at tip.jpg|Lucy Tucci as Dolores Ralphscoe.png|Ralphscoe as Judge Doom Globglogabgalab.png|Globglogabgalab as Judge Doom (Cartoon) Dash Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Dash Parr as Baby Herman Mater in Cars 3.jpg|Mater as Benny the Cab The Titans (Disney).jpg|Stratos, Hydros, Lythos and Pyros as Smart-Ass, Greasy, Wheezy and Psycho Weasel Cyclops.gif|Cyclops as Stupid Weasel Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania).png|Jonathan Loughran as Marvin Acme Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as R.K. Maroon Helen Parr.jpg|Helen Parr/Elastigirl as Mrs. Herman Larry.png|Larry the Cucumber as Mickey Mouse Nick wilde sighs.png|Nick Wilde as Bugs Bunny Hamm.jpg|Hamm as Donald Duck Zidgel 321 penguins.png|Zidgel as Daffy Duck Minerva Mink in Wakko's Wish.jpg|Minerva Mink as Betty Boop Max (Cats don't Dance).jpg|Max as Bongo the Gorilla Chef-1.jpg|Chef as Lena Hyena Herb overkill minions.jpg|Herb Overkill as Droopy Dog Chuck-the-angry-birds-movie-6.2.jpg|Chuck as Tweety Bird Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Himself Dave.png|Dave as Yosemite Sam Petunia Rhubarb.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb as Minnie Mouse Cyborg (Teen Titans Go).jpg|Cyborg as Porky Pig Disney fairy tinker bell 1920x1080.jpg|Tinker Bell as Herself Hiro Hamada As Oscar.png|Hiro Hamada as Teddy Valiant Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs